This invention relates to providing a tool drive system for transferring rotational power from at least one first driver to at least one second driver. More specifically, it relates to a tool drive system providing at least one input and, at least one output, drive shaft in which the angle of at least one drive shaft is adjustable.
Typically, a user may utilize a tool drive system such as, for example, a ratchet tool, to turn a tool attachment sized to remove a fastener such as a bolt or screw. Typically, such fasteners are located in a variety of angular positions relative to the drive tool. Removal with a tool driver that has a fixed position can result in difficult user positions and decreased leverage or limited workspace. It would be advantageous to utilize a tool driver having adjustable positions and a tool driver that would provide a choice of gearing or leverage for the user.